


Once Upon a Starry, Starry Night

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Dear Tony [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Life going on, Love never dies, Missing someone you love, Pepper writes Tony a Letter, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), She has what should be joyous news, She wishes he were there to share this moment with her, and with Morgan, bittersweetness, the circle of life goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg
Summary: A bittersweet letter from Pepper to Tony twenty-three years after his death.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Dear Tony [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019
Kudos: 10





	Once Upon a Starry, Starry Night

Morgan became a mother today, Tony.

Our _little_ girl, who's not so little anymore and of course I know she hasn't been one for a long, long, long time, but even so our _little_ girl brought into the world the world’s most beautiful baby girl this morning.

**Kelsey Jacqueline Courtland**

7lbs, 5 ounces

Born on 9/13/2047 at 3:15am EST

She came into the world, crying her dark hairy little head off. 

_Yes,_ Kelsey looks exactly like Morgan did when she was born, and you cried the first time you held her.

If you were here now to hold our baby's baby girl, I _know_ you would be crying again. 

Oh Tony, I wish with every fiber of my being that you were here to see Kelsey. 

She's so tiny and she’s so perfect, and I suppose she represents the reason _why_ you did what you did in those final moments of the battle. I know when you stole the gauntlet away from _him_ , the one person you were thinking about was Morgan. You knew with all certainty that if you hadn't acted, he would have ended your entire universe with one snap of his fingers. 

Well, you should know, my love, your universe has thrived on for all of these twenty-three years without you to be her sun, and now she's building her _own_ universe with Braxton. He's become her new sun after so many years of being lost in the darkness. Now with Kelsey’s arrival they've both been blessed in their lives with the arrival of this new little guiding star that makes their own little universe complete.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the last letter for now. I have more coming, beginning sometime in May I think. I hope you will all be around to continue to read them!
> 
> Thank you so **MUCH** to everyone who has to this point. It means more to me than you know!


End file.
